The Dark Lady An Ayra Potter Story
by Samaroun
Summary: Ayra Potter is the girl who lives with the billionaire family - the Durseleys. But her life isn't all it's crackedup to be. Add to the mix the countless professors and staff who overlook Ayra's curious ability to excel in everything, and we get this...
1. Chapter 1

This is our first story on fanfic and I have to tell you I won't be making another until I've completed this one or come to the last chapters of it.

My brother and I love Harry Potter and have decided to sort of make the reverse.

Please note we don't own any Harry Potter characters (excluding our own made-up ones) and that they belong to the lovely J.K Rowling!

Also, some definitions and things I was not sure of, I looked up.

The Dark Lady – An Ayra Potter Story *¬*

Prologue:

Today was a particularly bad day for Ayra, her 15-year-old cousin Dudley had decided to use _her _as another one of his science experiments, this time he broke her hand in two places as well and deciding to break every one of her fingers and measure how she reacted to the pain. Sick; right? But Dudley didn't see his cruelness; he only saw his point of view from one, science.

Ayra was laying on her usual bed at the small-hospital the mansion had, that's right, mansion. The Durseley's were billionaires, and the reason Dudley held so much power over the staff was because her uncle and aunt were never home.

The 'hospital' room was quite large, the walls were painted white and the room held at least 20 single beds, all of which were covered with cotton sheets. The Matron loomed above her, fussing over her when it was her in fact that helped Dudley with his science experiment.

''Darling, what is that look for? You should know better…I had no choice!'' She squirmed under Ayra's intense glare. That's what they all said, every time. Ayra had come to the conclusion that all humans were greedy and cruel, and that they never helped her because they were too scared of losing their hefty six-figure salary.

Ayra muttered dryly, ''that's what they all say.'' The Matron looked up from pouring Ayra her glass of water – not that Ayra would be able to pick the cup up.

The Matron frowned, ''what was that? Speak up, dear.'' Ayra tightened her jaw and shot another glare at her, ''leave me alone! What makes you think I want your help now? It's too late!''

The Matron pursed her lips and swallowed, ''what would a child know about these things?'' Ayra's eyes widened, and she spat, ''so I have no opinion? Even after my oh-so-lovely cousin breaks my hand and fingers _intentionally!_''

Sighing, the Matron said, ''you know I can't do anything!'' Ayra's blood was boiling and she practically screamed, ''yes you CAN! You can tell the authorities, stop him PSYCHICALLY, but no, you're just scared your six figure pay check would be cut! I've been abused practically every day of my life – and even with the zillions of staff we have, NONE of them have helped me! You're all the same!'' Ayra's voice broke at the end of the sentence and she pulled her head down and screamed into the pillow, ''LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU ALL!''

The beaker of water that was on the table suddenly shattered, spraying the Matron with glass – luckily Ayra was covered in heavy blankets that protected her from the blast.

The Matron turned to Ayra with wide, disbelieving eyes and gasped; she screamed something incomprehensible at her and ran out of the room.

That was the first night Ayra truly started hating humans, including herself.

Chapter 1:

Ayra's nose was buried in a book, her birthday was two days away and she knew that was the birthdays for her were the worse. They always started out good, although she'd never get presents, in her book 'good' meant no experiments on her from Dudley. But at exactly midday, Dudley would take Ayra up to his science room and perform countless of his experiments on her, these were always the worse because they'd go on for exactly 12 hours, and often she'd come out unconscious and with blood splattered across every inch of her skin.

She was reading a book about magic, not a fiction though. She'd found this one in the basement covered in dust and cobwebs, it seems like she stumbled across them by luck because the basement was huge. However many times she'd been down there, she'd never seen the same thing twice except for her very own secret place, of course.

The book described something called Occlumency, and it seemed fascinating, imagine you defending your mind with mental walls! It sounded amazing. Also, the book was an original; the owner had made notes on parts of the book in his spidery handwriting. Not that she had a clue what he was on about – he talked about Legilimency and seemed to write gibberish words he had made up himself. Ayra knew the Dursleys collected weird things over their travels across the globe – but this book was as just as weird as it was interesting.

A wave of thought had hit Ayra just as she was reading the part of building the walls; the book described it in great detail, and with its help, why should she not protect her mind? She couldn't protect her body so protecting her mind from threats (bad luck seemed to follow Ayra everywhere) she would be sort of helping, right?

Smiling, she turned to the beginning chapter with Filippo's (the author) many notes about beginning Occlumency. Ayra eagerly read the first passage and decided to read Filippo's notes later in case she needed extra help.

It read:

_Occlumency is the act of magically closing one's mind against Legilimency. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them. A person who practises this art is known as an Occlumens._

_At the start of one's journey through Occlumency, there will be struggles and mishaps, but note now that if you give up – you will be betraying yourself. Protection of one's mind can be incredibly useful in countless situations, and has gotten myself out in many a problem._

_STEPS TOWARDS BUILDING YOOUR FIRST WALL:_

_Lie back in somewhere you feel totally, and utterly comfortable, somewhere you are sure you will not be disturbed._

_Clear your mind, and retreat to the deepest depths of your mind before your memories consume you to be one of them – if you do, you will never return to reality._

_Next –_

Ayra was interrupted by a loud ringing sound vibrating through each room, it meant dinner was ready, but luckily for her, today was a Tuesday. Dudley spent almost every Tuesday dinner at Peter's house; Peter was another science freak at Dudley's prestigious private school. He was _almost _as bad as Dudley himself!

Please keep reading on, I promise it won't always be so sad! You'll get to the good parts in a few chapters.

Also, I'll TRY and upload every Tuesday and Saturday, that way I'll have time for homework and stuff too. BTW today doesn't count because of the ' 2 day waiting period for new stories' lol. I actually wrote this on Tuesday 21/01/2012 :D

Thanks for readingggggg!


	2. Chapter 2

_I know I'm new and all, but I thought there would be more reviews, so yeahhh I was disappointed lol. Oh well, I enjoy it because of the writing and not how much views I get I guess!_

_*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter, and all rights go to the lovely J.K Rowling!_

Chapter 2

It was Ayra's 11th birthday, and as usual she had waited for midnight to come the following night, and whispered to herself the only 'Happy Birthday' she would get.

Currently, she stood in her bedroom and truthfully, the size of it compared to even the toilets in the large house was pitiful. It was painted a plain white and furnished with a desk, wooden chair, wardrobe, bed and a bookshelf – which was so packed with books that Ayra sometimes had to push in occasionally to make sure they stayed on the shelf.

The book Ayra had read on Occlumency two days earlier and been completed, the theory side of things were quite easy but the practical side was in a different league. Sighing, Ayra walked to her small bed and jumped on, settling herself into the centre and leaning back onto her pillows with her legs still crossed. At first it was an awkward position for Ayra, but she soon realized it was a position her mind was most comfortable in.

Licking her chapped lips, Ayra concentrated on clearing her mind. It was somewhat annoying as tens of thoughts were whizzing around her mind. Releasing the breath Ayra hadn't known she was holding, she furrowed her eyebrows and a small smile blossomed upon Ayra's innocent face.

Ayra had completed the second stage of Occlumency! She had found the strange ball of white light deep inside her large mind; this was especially hard for Ayra to do because her mind was as large as London! Well – mentally anyway.

Staring at the large glow of white light she broke out into a full-blown grin, it was as if rays of sunshine had shined upon her face. Her stomach held hundreds of butterflies inside – but it was a comforting feeling. Ayra could stay here forever – but she knew she had a job to do.

Still grinning, Ayra imagined a large gate to run through the centre of the strange source, and tada. There lay a completely new gate, barbed and grey, it certainly _looked _intimidating.

_Hmm, let me test it_, Ayra thought.

She imagined herself clinging onto the gate, and opened her eyes to find herself there, giggling slightly, Ayra started climbing and climbing.

After what had seemed like hours, Ayra had finally given up, the gate had no opening. Neither up nor down, it seemed. _Good, this means it works!_

Withdrawing herself from the deepest folds of her mind, the physical body of Ayra had stirred with a smile on her face. Her first, impenetrable wall had been constructed. Now, she needed only…49 more!

Bouncing off her bed, Ayra glanced at the clock. _05:13, _it was still very early hours into Ayra's birthday, her Occlumency must have taken shorter than it had seemed. Ayra threw open her wardrobe and grabbed the first pair jeans and shirt in her sight.

Sneaking out of her bedroom was much easier in the mornings, when everyone was asleep. It was Ayra's daily habit – wake up early and run to the basement as fast as she could.

After Ayra had finished brushing her teeth and hair, she ran down the staff stairs to the basement and hurried to her corner of the basement. No one even knew Ayra came down to the basement, everyone except Ayra herself was always deterred by the spiders and darkness, it was also very large, so one could always get lost.

Today Ayra was determined to not let Dudley come close to her, she had had enough! Somehow, Ayra was going to hide from him. Not that she had not before, he had always managed to find her, but today Ayra was going to run through acres of their land to the very limits of their property, and then she would hide.

Ayra had been planning this for a very long time, almost two weeks before her birthday, and today she had woke extra early to allow herself to pack up some of the food she would need for her trip. After all, she had no idea exactly how long she would be able to hide until she was found.

Pulling out her rucksack from the corner of her 'place', she hurried over to her little library she had managed to find here. Quickly, Ayra shoved random books and diaries into the rucksack, filling it within minutes.

Gasping from the anticipation in her stomach, she grabbed another, similar rucksack from the same place as the other and crept out of the basement; using the secret passageway to the kitchens she had found when she was 7.

Ayra's eyes unconsciously widened and bit down on her lip to supress her gasp. Ayra had only been allowed into the main kitchen a few times, mostly when the elder Dursleys were here and wanted Ayra to cook something personally for them.

Food had always been a problem for Ayra, she was a growing girl, but Dudley had ordered the staff 2 years ago to only allow her two small-sized portions of food a day. Never had Ayra seen so much food in her life!

Excited, Ayra flew across the room to the cupboard labelled in bold lettering. If this was Dudley's food, this was make her feel less guilty about stealing…though Ayra told herself that it wasn't really stealing as she lived here anyway.

Opening the cupboard and practically drooling at the delicious sight of _real, actual food._ Not the crap the staff called food anyway – Ayra was sure they poisoned it somehow, to make her more willing with Dudley's experiments. When Ayra had found out, from then she had flushed every meal she got from them down the toilet. The only food Ayra had managed to find for the past few weeks was stale mints and the packets of canned tuna down in the basement. Ayra was sure they were years old, but it was better than nothing.

Grinning, Ayra shoved all the chocolates, crisps and sweets into one compartment of her rucksack, and then focused on looking for something that could last a while. Peering into cupboard with all this food was making her stomach gurgle, so she opened a tin of baked beans and feasted upon her find. The beans, even cold, were delicious to Ayra. She shivered in delight, and pulled down a few of them into her rucksack.

Then Ayra decided she would have a bit of everything, after all, if they noticed too much of something was missing, they would instantly suspect Ayra! Not that she would be here of course, but her punishment for missing her birthday experiment was enough, _stealing _on top of that would be horrible.

After finishing up around 5 minutes later, Ayra surveyed the kitchen with a calculating look on her face – the expression did not suit her 11-year-old, pretty face. It was too…haunting. Deciding she had finished, Ayra hurried out of the kitchen to the main hall. The main hall was another place Ayra has always tried to avoid, but she had to get to the back door, and the only way to the that was this way as she was on the other side of the mansion.

Breathing heavily from the suspense of her actions, Ayra flew across the doorway, only to stop and stare at a small, white letter that was pushed through the letterbox and into the great hall.

What…?

Ayra was sure no doorman was allowed this far into the grounds; the mail was _always _delivered by their very own postman who stationed himself at the very start of the Dursley's property – which was at least an hour away from here.

Ayra's eyes blinked several times at the letter, making no move to it. _This is impossible_, she thought – _unless, of course, it's a trick…and they know about me trying to leave!_ Ayra's feet moved several steps to the letter, and hesitantly she crouched down at the letter. Staring at the letter, Ayra's heart was beating harder and harder at every word she read, her stomach dropped and she found herself breathing heavily.

The letter was addressed to herself!

_Miss A. Potter_

_The Smallest Room_

_The Dursley Mansion_

_Little Whinging,_

_Surrey_

But this was impossible, Ayra was **sure **no one knew of her! They were always ashamed of me, disgusted to be even related to someone like me…how can this person know where she sleeps? This was too much for Ayra to comprehend.

Slowly, Ayra's hand picked up the letter and examined the other side, a red crest were bore on the flaps, and a mysterious emblem.

_Oh wow…_Ayra thought. _What if it's the mafia or something? After the Dursley's money! Well I suppose it wouldn't be __**too **__bad if I give them the information they want…_Ayra's quick mind was pondering about all of the possibilities of the letter.

Biting on her bottom lip, she ripped open the letter and gaped like a fish at what she read.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Surpreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss A. Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins as soon as you are enrolled. We await your owl eagerly._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry_

_Uniform_

_First year students will require_

_ sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

What the hell is this!

_Thanks for reading. _

_I upload on:_

_Wednesday evenings,_

_Anytime on Saturday_

_And if you're lucky, maybe somewhere inbetween._


	3. Chapter 3

I started writing ch3 the day after I uploaded ch2, (so right now for me), but I don't when exactly I'll complete it! I have to study for my maths exam and stuff.

But I got into Triple Science! I got the letter yesterday *grins* (: so I'm happy enough to lay off the revising for a bit and write this hehe.

PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL ABANDON THIS STORY! I'm really disheartened by the lack of reviews!

_*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter, and all rights go to the lovely J.K Rowling!_

The Dark Lady – An Ayra Potter Story

Chapter 3 ¬*¬

_What the hell is this!_

Ayra's eyes travelled the length of the letter in front of her again, her eyes widening from the shock of it all. How could this be possible? Magic! The books she had in her very bag right now contained detailed explanations on everything. But Ayra could have never been so far from the truth…after all, it was just a bit of harmless reading.

Also, a school for witches and wizards! It was simply absurd, the government would know about magic. We, the humans would know about magic! _Maybe they don't know –_ her inner voice whispered to her. But then, why would they want Ayra? No one did! It was always Dudley who was the spoiled, special _and _talented one.

Ayra rubbed her forehead as she felt the beginnings of a headache; she was probably just over-thinking things, as usual. It was probably a prank of Dudley's. Yes, that was it…right?

_Who am I trying to convince? Myself?_ Ayra tiredly thought. She looked at the great grandfather clock that stood majestically in the main hallway, it was just after six o'clock, Dudley would not awaken for an hour more, but the staff would surely start coming in soon.

''I have all the luck, don't I?'' Ayra whispered bitterly to herself. But, nevertheless, she swept up the letter and stuffed it deep into her rucksack and speed-walked to the back entrance. She stopped off at one of the smaller, servant kitchens and ran towards the corner. Knocking twice, the cupboard swung open revealing it's very large content – money.

Grabbing all of the ten pound notes, Ayra's reaction – or lack of it – come face to face with such a large amount was surprising. There was at least £10,000 here, so most of it couldn't fit into her already full rucksack. After pushing in everything she could into her handy bag, she closed the cupboard slowly; making sure everything was neat and proper. It was not like Dudley would miss the money – Ayra was sure he had forgotten about that hiding place, but Ayra was just being cautious.

Panting with the exhaustion of hauling two very heavy rucksacks, Ayra arrived at one of the mansion's back entrance and crept out, in around five minutes the gamekeeper would be arriving to get his breakfast and then head back North. Ayra had memorized his schedule, and practically everyone else's too.

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her sensitive ears, Ayra jogged towards the overgrown forest a couple of acres away from where she stood. It was an open field with only a line of bushes to the right, so Ayra hid her small body behind them and ran awkwardly with rucksacks trailing behind her.

Twenty minutes or so later found Ayra at a rather large tent in a secluded area covered with bushes and trees. It was a beautiful clearing, and the sunrise just added to the sheer beauty of it all. The sky had now become pink like a sea of cotton candy, with the light of the sun colouring the clouds above with a pinkish hue. As the sun slowly ascended, the sky in the west became deep neon blue as the light reached further out.

_How can nature be so beautiful, and humanity so ugly?_ Ayra's own disgusted thoughts snapped her from her gaping. Yet, it was true. The world was so perfect, so natural, and then people like _them _ruin everything.

Closing her eyes, Ayra exhaled through her nostrils. Thinking about the Dursleys always made her clench up and flinch, instinctively. Yes, Ayra decided, she would get her revenge. Sooner or later, Ayra would wipe them off the face of the Earth.

Crouching to get into the tent, Ayra shrugged off her rucksacks and emptied the content onto the grass. Deciding to get busy, Ayra sorted the lot into piles and pushed the least important things into one rucksack, and the important in the other.

Picking a book at random, Ayra opened the book and fell out came that cursed letter! Ayra once again picked it up and sat there staring at the cruel joke for a while. Ayra longed for somewhere like that – that was in fact one of the reasons why Ayra read so much. It took her away from Dudley. Even for a while, books helped her do that.

If there was such a school like the one she held in her hands, she wouldn't know exactly _what _she would do! If Ayra herself was some sort of…witch…then were the Dursleys too? Is that why they were so rich? Ayra had tons of unanswered questions in her head, ones she were sure that couldn't – or wouldn't – be answered.

A thought suddenly struck Ayra with a load of resentment. If there _was _a wizarding world, why had they not saved Ayra she had endured every day for the past ten years. Why had her parents died? It wasn't fair! Ayra's shoulders drooped and a lone tear trickled down her rosy red cheeks – she was shivering, but not from the cold.

Cupping her chin with her hands, Ayra stared at sky and decided to extract revenge from those who had ever harmed her. She would make them suffer…oh _yes, _she grinned ferally, with her beautiful blue eyes dancing with glee.

Exactly 10 hours after Ayra's grand escape from Dudley, she pondered on who his fit would be aimed at. Hopefully the Matron…

In fact, Dudley had been _furious_; his birthday _treat_ for Ayra was going to be the best yet. How the little brat had escaped, Dudley had no clue.

Dudley had had to take his anger out of this short little woman in his staff, instead of Ayra sitting on the chair; this woman would have to do. He would deal with his cousin himself later.

Laughing manically at the look of terror on the lady's face, he picked up his scalpel in a slow, deliberate manner and turned to her. Now the woman looked fit to piss herself as he grinned lazily at the coward.

He raised one eyebrow and looked at her with fake curiosity. ''Now, now - you're not scared of this little thing…are you?'' He examined his scalpel and pulled in to the light above her. She shook her head continuously, murmuring little prayers and apologies.

''Ah…I understand. You're scared of _me.'' _And with that last syllable, the scalpel crashed down onto her cheek with and abnormal amount of speed.

*2 days later*

All was well in the Dursley Mansion – apart from the fact, of course, that Ayra was missing. But that would be dealt with soon, and oh how the girl will be punished. Dudley could almost _taste _her screams of pain and terror; delicious.

Currently, Dudley lay in his king-sized bed, half-asleep as it was 3:00am in the morning. Usually around this time, Dudley would be snoring, but a large _**boom**_had awoken him 2 minutes ago. No one was allowed in the mansion at night, apart from the house-keepers and kitchen staff, but they lived in a whole different section to the main house. So the question was: what was that sound?

Rolling onto his side, he reached for the glass of water he kept on his bedside table and splashed it onto his eyes to wake himself up. Next he clumsily pushed his legs off his bed and struggled to push his feet into his slippers, it was dark so he flicked on the light. Just before he did that, he had been looking outside his door, and had thought he had seen a shadow creeping down the hallways.

Dudley shivered – it took a lot to scare him in this house, since he had control over anyone, but when he was scared, it was the fear of his own fear that terrified him.

Creeping out of his room and in turn, creeping down the stairs, he ran into the large broom-cupboard and grabbed his handgun from the top shelf and clicked off the safety.

Shaking his head at his fear, he forgot his cautiousness and simply strolled into the main living-room, where he had the biggest shock of his life…

Thanks for reading; sorry for the cliff hanger, I really need to revise for my tests. It's half-term for me next week so I might be able to upload much more. Expect an upload on Saturday!

REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

OR NO UPLOAD!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dark Lady (An Ayra Potter Story)**

**Samaroun**

**Chapter 4**

_Parseltoungue_

'mindspeech'

''dialog''

0o0o0

The last 2 days had been…interesting, to say the least for Ayra. She'd found friends – snakes, yes but still friends, and sometimes there were as much as 3 that would gather around Ayra and tell her stories that would make her shake with laughter and snort juice from her nose.

Talking to snakes was nothing new; there'd been all sorts of creatures in the basement when Ayra first discovered it, although they'd never been as nice and as welcoming as Goliath, Seeta and Thore.

Waking up early on the third morning of her campout, she stretched and yawned luxuriously. Living alone was really a blessing for Ayra, especially when she had nobody to experiment on her! Crawling on her hands and knees to unzip the opening of the tent, she was treated to the sight of three beautiful snakes sleeping in the gentle bask of sunrise. Ayra had some sort of mental alarm-clock and would almost always wake at the crack of dawn – even on holidays.

''_My friendssss, wake. It issss dawn and we have much to do today,'' _Ayra spoke softly, yet her words left no room to argue with. Waking the three snakes each morning at the correct time was annoying enough, especially when neither of them were actually interesting in moving their lazy butts. Not that snakes had butts – of course…

A gentle hiss brought Ayra back to the present, and into the emerald orbs of Seeta who was probably the snake Ayra could relate to most, as a female. Seeta was sort of a mother-figure for the whole group, whereas Goliath and Thore were more of brothers to her.

Seeta confirmed, ''_you promissssed to sssssshow us your hunting skillssssssss, no?'' _Ayra sighed; she'd been putting it off for a while after she'd shown them how she could kill without raising so much as a finger.

Thore and Goliath hissed in agreement and Ayra rolled her eyes in exasperation, _''come then, let ussss hurry.'' _Ayra stood suddenly and pulled a thick jumper from her bag inside the tent. She stalking off east, knowing her friends wouldn't miss the 'show' for the world.

Running a hand through her black hair, she arrived in the outer-edges of the deep forest and sat down in the thick grass, ignoring the poking thorns and mud that would now decorate the backside of her jeans.

Tentatively, Ayra mustered the courage to use her new ability and pushed her sub-consciousness out into the nature. This was one of the things that scared her, when Ayra was in this form, she truly saw everything. To have been so oblivious to all of the life-sources and nature that surrounding her for most of her life scared Ayra more than she was willing to admit.

A small smile graced her lips when she found her friend's life-sources behind her, but she pushed past them and searched for the weaker life-sources. Thirty seconds and a whole lot of life-sources later, she arrived at a bush that housed a family of rats.

Ayra cooed sadistically at the sight of the family cowering beneath the unknown threat and grabbed at their pathetic cores, wrapping them all within her blazing inferno for an aura and watched greedily as their life-sources were sucked into her own.

Dropping the sight, Ayra doubled up and held her stomach, she would have to get used to it soon anyway, but she'd only found out about it when her friends arrived.

Speaking of her friends, Seeta wrapped himself around her arm as the other two went off to eat their meal and save from for Seeta. As Seeta hissed apologies and praises to her, Ayra woozily stood with her eyes closed, hissing angrily in 'snakespeak' as Ayra dubbed it.

Recovering from her trance, Ayra travelled back to her tent and placed Seeta in her usual spot as she grabbed her sleeping bag and plopped down on it. Ayra opened her journal she had brought and wrote Entry 187, she hadn't bothered with dates and times; sometimes she had no clear idea of what day it was.

Ayra had started her journal when she was 9, after reading a couple she had found in the basement, and they certainly weren't the Dursleys. It was interesting for her to read the adventures of a person's life from their point of view – with no one holding them back, and allowing their true feelings to surface.

It was interesting to see how cunning, sly or sometimes downright stupid they could be, it amused her greatly.

0o0o0

Ayra could now tell from the position of the sun that it was around seven o'clock - 'I really need to get a watch', Ayra mused. She had now been reading the mysterious book on potions for two hours, Thore and Goliath had returned quite some time ago.

The books Ayra had borrowed from the basement were sometimes so weird Ayra was sure some deluded weirdo had come up with it, but Ayra couldn't deny the genius that Nicolas Flamel was. Other authors like Severus Snape for potions or Filius Flitwick for charms were a puzzle. Were they actually being serious?

For now though, Ayra didn't care. The last couple of days had literally been heaven for her, the only thing she missed was the company of actual human beings, not that the staff talked to her or even liked her, but they were still there.

Ayra wasn't a normal child; she knew that all good things came to an end, especially for someone as unfortunate as her.

However, even Ayra was surprised when she heard a great boom of a voice calling her name twenty minutes later. In the distance, Ayra could hear great feet pounding on the grass as they bellowed her name in something that was almost close to…desperation?

Confused, Ayra turned to their friends to see if they had any clue of who would be disturbed their trance-like peace. Squaring her jaw, Ayra hurried to pack all her books and blankets away into her rucksacks and sat straight on the grass in front of her zipped tent.

Her friends positioned themselves in front of her, now they were all puffed up and displaying their gorgeous markings that would no doubt show the intruder they were not welcome and the snakes here were highly venomous.

Relaxing her body and mind into the state once more, Ayra pushed her core to investigate and noted with slight surprise that the intruder's physical form was abnormally large – but their aura was but a dim.

Returning from the sight with a sneer on Ayra's usually composed face was surprising for her friends, and they assumed that the intruder was bad.

Staring into the front pathway, Ayra could see a hazy figure, it was bulky and tall. 'He's huge!' Ayra noted with surprise, 'bigger than what I thought before.'

''AYRA! Where ar' yuh?'' The gruff voice shouted, he missed out certain syllables and pronounced her name all wrong. Ayra pulled her beautiful locks of hair from her face and pulled it into a ponytail with her hairband, ignoring the wisps of hair that were too short to go in and instead framed her face delicately.

Ayra only pulled her hair up when she was thinking, and now she was furiously thinking of ways to get the giant-like man to leave her alone. Pursing her lips, she ordered her friends to frighten the man, but not to inject venom. She wanted to find out why he was here, after all. She was sure Dudley hadn't told anyone but the staff and a select few of his friends about her, and this beast, she sneered, was definitely not one of them.

Rising from her previous position, Ayra held her hands behind her back in a stance in which she'd be able to defend herself. Currently, the fat oaf had entered the clearing and was looking at the snakes with something akin to interest to fear. Well then, he obviously knew they were venomous. Good.

Ayra cocked an eyebrow and arranged her face into a polite yet bored mask, but anyone who knew her would know she was inches away from her battle position.

''I'm nuh gonna hurt yuh!'' The giant was slowly approaching her tent, so Ayra stepped forward, closer to her friends and the enemies. The beast's eyes widened and he asked her to step back, away from the snakes.

Ayra shook her head and pulled her arm out in front of Thore, allowing him to wrap himself around her warm-ish arm. Ayra sneered at the giant, ''they wouldn't hurt me you fool. The ones that would hurt me are in that house over there. Now kindly, _leave me alone._'' She hissed in anger, the last bit came out in half-English and half-'snakespeak'. But the beast wasn't listening.

He huffed and bellowed, ''for Merlin's sake, I'm Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts!'' Ayra's eyes flared with recognition and she asked, ''the school from the letter?'' Hagrid nodded with relief, he was most definitely still confused of her relationship with her friends, so Ayra decided not to speak with them in front of him.

Deciding whether to trust him or not, Ayra chewed on her bottom lip and decided she had nothing to lose. Swallowing her optimism, she asked in a neutral voice, ''so you've come to take me away?'' But her voice betrayed her, and hints of desperation and excitement leaked into her question.

The giant absentmindedly scratched his black beard as he stared down at her friends in curiosity. He looked back at her and puffed his chest out and said in a proud tone, ''I'm tuh take yuh to Diagon Alley for yurh supplies. Dumbledore sent me himself!'' Ayra forced herself not to sneer at his admiring tone when he said 'Dumbledore' and arranged her face in a polite yet curious mask and asked, ''Dumbledore? That's the headmaster, right?'' She said remembering the weird letters in her bag.

As they talked, her friends backed down from their display and now lay idly in the sun, watching the exchange with almost a bored expression on their faces. Now the immediate danger had passed, they waited for Ayra to order.

0o0o0

An hour later, Ayra and the giant who had now introduced himself as 'Hagrid' were now on the cobbled stones of the alley. Ayra wished she had eight more eyes…there was so much to take in. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Ayra had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

Earlier, Hagrid had briefly explained parts of the wizarding world to Ayra, most of which she stubbornly refused to be false until now, that is… He had also explained to Ayra that she and another boy her age called Neville Longbottom were two of the 'saviours' of the Wizarding World. Neville much more than herself though, Ayra could hear the wistful note in Hagrid's voice which she had come to the conclusion that Hagrid was turned down when he asked to escort Neville here. Ayra was a second-choice. Always was, always will be.

Not that she wanted anything to do with the oaf anyway; all that came out of his mouth was his saliva along with his babbling on the 'great Albus Dumbledore' and how Longbottom had killed the Dark Lord. Honestly, she was confused with why they didn't use the man's name, and when she asked, all she had got was a fearful look. Idiot!

Jerking herself back to the present when Hagrid laid a huge hand on her arm, beckoning her forward. Ayra fought her body when she instinctively tensed and almost jerked her hand out of the oaf's, but she could not suppress her shiver of disgust.

''I need tuh get a lil' sumthin from Gringotts,'' Hagrid informed her, tugging her in the direction of an imposing snow-white multi-storeyed marble building. Ayra was sure she had a surprised look in her eyes when she saw the building, it was magnificent.

Approaching the large doors, Ayra stood next to the oaf and read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Ayra glanced at Hagrid and asked, ''what exactly does it mean?'' The giant grinned at her and she almost curled her lip and turned her head, but she forced her delicate features into a returning smile.

''Never yuh mind, it won't apply tuh yuh anyway.'' Ayra pursed her lips and turned away, she was being treated as some sort of _child._ Ayra had never been in the company of one, except from Dudley, but he was some years older, and you couldn't really call him a child…a demented maniac would suit him more.

Then, they entered…

0o0o0

_AN I feel back for not uploading, sorry! But I've made this one extra long._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
